Crazy Eyes
by TheBullette
Summary: This is in response to "One Last Score". What the truth should be! Rating for later chapters **TIVA!**
1. Chapter 1

"Be on the lookout, Tony. Ziva's got crazy eyes."

"C'mon McPussinboots, think I'm gonna let a little bit of Israeli intimidation ruin my morning? Ha ha, I don't think so. I'm on time, I had a hearty breakfast, and this is a clean pair of pants. All is right with the…"

"**TONY!**"

"SCKRAaaaagh….Oh haha hey Ziva how's it uhhh…..What?"

He blinked at her in terrified confusion a couple of times. Ziva didn't just look exasperated today. She looked murderous. And sad. And maybe hungry? He wasn't really sure about that last one.

"Nothing. I do not need to talk to you, I need to talk to McGee, and you were preventing me from getting his attention. So I got yours. I think I did a good job, yes?"

"Haaa…yeah. Well I'll let you kids hash it out. Boss asked me to meet him in MTAC first thing anyway. Have fun."

He raised an eyebrow at McGee and gave him a sympathetic grimace on his way up the stairs, figuring the poor guy had his work cut out for him if he was about to engage in a conversation with Ziva whilst in her current state of fury/hunger/whatever-the-hell.

Ziva watched, waiting until Tony was out of earshot before rounding on

McGee. "Do you think I'm stupid, McGee?"

"What? Why would you think that? Did I do something wrong? Wait I DID destroy those pictures of you, I SWEAR, I don't know what Tony's been telling you…"

Ziva sighed. Now she did just look exasperated.

McGee frowned in apology. "I'm totally off base, aren't I? I'm sorry. What's going on?"

Ziva almost smiled. McGee really was such an endearingly pleasant guy. That was why she had decided to talk to him about this first, before Abby. Abby would be way too perceptive, and she couldn't handle the overbearing compassion or sympathy right now. Of course, she wouldn't be discussing this with Gibbs. Even without the rules, he wasn't exactly known to be the gabby type.

Ziva gathered her thoughts before finally determining that - yes - she was actually going to discuss this with another human being.

"You are aware that I know the difference between a friend and a BOYFRIEND, yes?"

"Yeeeaaah…Well I mean I guess I figured that. Wait what are we talking about again here?" His brow was furrowed in confusion.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Have you ever heard me refer to Ray as my 'boyfriend', and not just my friend?"

McGee squinted, appearing to think very strenuously about their past conversations pertaining to this subject. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Wait are you seriously saying that you haven't been dating him? Well why didn't you say something when we all assumed that you were…you know…together? And why did you take vacation time to spend with him? And go skiing? This is ridiculously confusing, Ziva."

"Well I'm sorry to drop this ball on you, but yes, we are just friends. Ray actually happens to be gay, and we are great friends who enjoy spending time together. It's not my fault everybody made assumptions."

"Bomb. You dropped a bomb. ANYWAY THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT. What _is_ important is that you could have corrected us at any time, but you never did." He shrugged his shoulders, feeling duped and somewhat disappointed that she wasn't more forthcoming with him. "So…why?"

Ziva blushed. Well, McGee thought she might have, but since he'd never seen her do such a thing before, he didn't really have a reference point. What she definitely DID do was purse her lips and glance away for a second. If McGee didn't know better, he'd think she might actually be embarrassed.

It took Ziva a couple of seconds to start explaining herself. She began with a giant sigh, and when she did start speaking it was almost too quickly for McGee to follow.

"You saw how Tony reacted to my relationship with Ray. It was funny seeing him get so jealous. And also kind of flattering to see how much it concerned him. It was like a game almost, I guess. You know how we act around each other, we play jokes and tease and it's normally fun. But I did it wrong."

"What? I mean it was sort of like playing a trick on him, but you can just tell him the truth and the joke is over, right?"

Ziva looked down, thinking. McGee suddenly felt worried that she would start to cry for some reason. And then, a single tear actually did slip down her cheek.

"It's too late for that. I was stupid. So…stupid. I asked you if you thought I was stupid but honestly, I am for what I've done. There's no point in telling him the truth now."

McGee was disconcerted by her fatalistic attitude. "What do you mean, Ziva? I think I know how Tony feels about you by now and I bet he'd actually be pretty relieved to find out you're not in a serious relationship."

"Well you might think so McGee, but I do not. You were not here last night when I stood outside the showers and overheard the conversation that I did. There is no chance for correcting my mistake now. Tony has made his decision and it is now my fate to accept that and move on.

Now McGee was seriously concerned. "What could you possibly have heard?"

Ziva closed her eyes and shook her head. "It is not important. You can ask Tony if you really need to know."

McGee tried to think of a way to help her. He needed more information. He didn't like seeing his friend and partner acting so uncharacteristically defeatist.

He was about to ask her what he could do, when Gibbs and Tony came bounding down the stairs.

"Grab your gear. We got a dead marine." Gibbs paused at Ziva's distracted expression.

"Problem, David?"

"No problem, Gibbs…Right behind you."


	2. Chapter 2

Holy bananigans, I haven't written in so long that I forgot about disclaiming. They aren't my original characters. If they were, 50% of the show would be rated TV MA. But back to the story.

"Uuh hey boss, I'm gonna ride with Tony if that's alright. He's been having some issues with his home computer and I wanted to ask him a few questions about the symptoms…"

"Symptoms? What's the damn thing _got_, McGee, a cough?"

"Hahaaaa…yeah well uhm maybe a virus. I'm not sure yet. So I'll ride with Tony?"

Gibbs shrugged as they strode towards the elevator. "Whatever you need to do, McGee."

McGee finally exhaled, relieved that he would have an opportunity to discuss things with Tony in private before they got in too deep with the case. Never mind the fact that Ziva had been glaring at him the entire time he'd been bullshitting Gibbs. He figured it was worth it to find out what the hell was going on.

Lucky for McGee, Tony hadn't been paying attention to his conversation with Gibbs. Apparently, Abby had emerged from the elevator toting a Caf-Pow! just as Tony had been trying to get on said elevator. Red, slushy beverage covered him from chest to knees and poor Abby was desperately trying to apologize in wide-eyed horror as Tony bemoaned the fate of his freshly laundered pants.

"….and you know how much I hate doing laundry! Why do you think my pants are only clean 25% of the time? That's it Abs, you owe me. You owe me a new pair of pants. And no gothic, steam punk, shreddy black Hot Topic pants either. I mean a proper pair of dress pants. I get them from Maxx's. That's _T.J._ Maxx's, and I take a size.."

"**DINOZZO!"**

"Oouuuh yeah boss?"

"I said 'WE HAVE A DEAD MARINE', remember? And you're riding with McGee. Abs, you don't owe him a thing. He's supposed to watch where he's going. Isn't that right, Dinozzo?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony, then flitted a glance over at the blond-haired transfer agent who had happened to be in Tony's peripheral vision just as the elevator doors had opened.

Tony winced, looking appropriately scolded. Gibbs had expected a sheepish grin, considering what he had put together in his mind as having happened between the two agents the night before.

"Sorry, boss. My bad. And I'll buy you another Caf-Pow!, ok Abby?"

"Uh, thanks, Tony….don't worry about it. I was just coming down to see if you guys needed anything since I'm all caught up in the lab but if you're heading out, I guess I'll just go chill with the Duckman. See ya!"

She looked around at all of them, smiling benignly, but wondering what was going on. McGee looked worried, Tony looked like he'd just done something horribly shameful (aside from causing their collision), and Ziva looked like she wanted to go home and eat a pint of Haagen-Dazs. Gibbs looked impatient and ready to kick ass, but that was just Gibbs all the time.

She waved broadly at the whole lot of them before abruptly turning around and headed towards the stairs. She suddenly felt like giving Bert a hug.

"You did WHAT?"

"Come on, don't act like it's that huge of a deal. I'm already regretting it enough without…"

"Oh YOU'RE ALREADY REGRETTING IT! Jesus Tony, you'd think if your hindsight was that immediate you would have realized it was a bad idea before you even started. Of all the idiotic conquests…"

"I get it! Can you just drop it? This isn't exactly my proudest moment. I should have known better."

"Understatement of the year, Tony. I mean, what _were _you thinking? Something along the lines of the usual, 'Oh hey, you have a vagina and I have a penis and I think those two things are supposed to fit together somehow'?"

McGee was practically screaming now. Tony was tempted to stare at him with his mouth gaping open, but he was the one driving and he didn't think his amazement at McGee's reaction was worth getting them both killed over.

"What…is your…_problem_? You got a crush on her or something? If you do, I'm sorry, but I gotta be honest with you: you're not her type."

McGee seethed. His face felt like it was about to explode.

"_You are a stupid fuck_. You know that, don't you? You really think that _**I **_want to go around screwing a woman I just met two days ago? That sound right to you, Tony? A woman I barely know, but who is irresistibly attractive to me because she represents the life I could have had if I'd made a couple different choices? I mean give me a fucking break, Tony. You look up narcissism in the dictionary and I'd be surprised if there wasn't a giant picture of your grinning face."

"_That's it."_

Tony jerked the steering wheel to the right just as they were about to pass a run-down auto dealership. He careened into the parking lot and skidded to a stop. He popped his seat belt off, leaped from the car, and slammed the door before rounding on McGee, who had copied his every move since the car had stopped.

"What is your goddamn problem, McGee?"

"You wanna know what my problem is, Tony? My problem is you, being completely oblivious to the way people feel. Particularly about _you_. I guess it's worked for you thus far to treat your dick like it's some kind of carnival ride, but I would have expected you to be a little less juvenile by now. I really thought you had grown up. And I'm not the only one you've disappointed."

McGee had expected Tony to be completely dumbfounded at this point, and to question who the hell else he was speaking for. Tony's actual reaction surprised him. His face went from looking intensely angry to completely exhausted. He spoke quietly, which in itself was a complete turnaround.

"You think I don't know that, McGee? You know…I didn't even want to come to work this morning. I knew my mistake the second I made it, and what could I do then but to just _lay _there, wishing I'd thought it through before just acting…like a complete jackass. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I know I screwed myself on this one, Timmy. Big-time. So don't think you needed to point it out to me."

McGee listened intently and processed everything Tony had said before finally realizing that without even being told that Ziva had actually been single, or that she'd overheard him coming onto their new coworker in the shower, Tony already considered his actions to be a disappointment to her.

"How did you know I was talking about Ziva?'

"Because she told me I was a different person, compared to the man I used to be. She made it sound like I was…I don't know. A better version. And at the time, I believed her. I thought I was through with one-night-stands and acting so selfishly. Guess I proved us both wrong, huh? But I don't get how she could have already found out and told you that she was pissed off at me. I mean, her spidey-senses don't go THAT far, do they?"

McGee sighed. He hadn't really wanted to find out about all this. He had hoped it wasn't anything this hurtful or personal, and now he was right in the middle of it. And of course, now that he was, he figured the best course of action was to just tell Tony the truth.

"Ziva was there. Outside the showers. She heard you when you started to uhhh…you know."

Tony closed his eyes and slowly leaned against the car, looking about as miserable as Ziva had earlier.

"Fuck."

"Uh, _yeah_, Tony. And um…there's something else you should probably know, too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Great, what NOW? Is Ziva planning on torturing me somehow? Going back to the Mossad? Did she follow E.J. back to her place and put a flaming bag of shit on her porch? Spit it out, McGee!"

"Ok! Jeez! Ugggh. Ray….is uh…actually _gay_, Tony."

Tony remained leaning against the car, staring blankly at McGee's face, completely oblivious as to what the younger agent could possibly be talking about.

"Ray who now?"

"Honestly, Tony? RAY. As in, Ziva's skiing slash vacation slash emailing and texting partner. She's known he was gay the whole time, and if you think back, you'll realize she never did actually call him her boyfriend or say that they had a physical relationship."

Tony sneered at McGee. "You're joking. They've been together for months. You're just trying to get back at me for all the times I've made fun of you. Not gonna work, McGee."

"Sorry Tony, but I'm not joking. It was a joke, I mean Ziva knew what she was doing, and let's face it, you kind of had it coming for all the times you've tried to listen in on her phone calls, get into her email, get a glimpse of her…"

"Yeah ok I got it, McGee…so you're basically telling me she's been pretending to have a boyfriend. See now that's just SAD. Did she expect me not to find out? Boy I am never gonna let her live this down, she…"

"Tony! I thought you felt bad about sleeping with EJ already, don't you feel worse now that you know Ziva's been single this whole time?"

"What? I already felt bad mostly because I acted like a jerk, the way I used to with girls-I mean women. I know she had more respect in me than she used to…and I didn't really want to lose that. Not sure what her being single has to do with anything."

"Holy shit Tony. I know Ziva can be secretive, and pretty guarded about her emotions sometimes, but I thought you were AT LEAST perceptive enough to pick up on the fact that she has feelings for you. Everybody can tell. Me, Abby, Ducky…even Gibbs notices. I understand she's not throwing herself at you the way most women your type tend to, so I guess I can see how you missed it…"

"Hey! No need to bring up my past lady-friends, McGee. And don't you dare change the subject. You're trying to tell me that Ziva…_our_ Ziva, who rolls her eyes at every statement I make, criticizes my every action, and generally acts horrified by my existence…has feelings for me. You're full of shit McGee! I would have noticed. I'm obviously not her type, anyway. I think I know what she wants in a guy by now, and I don't seem to measure up."

"You're wrong, she…

RIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING!

"Ah, hey boss. No we didn't get lost, no just we had a little care trouble is all. Yeah. No we're on our way now, should be there within 10. Sorry. Yep."

Tony grimaced as he snapped his phone shut. Gibbs sounded uber pissed.

"In the car, McGee. Conversation to be continued en route."

"Ugghhh hey you know what? I shouldn't even be talking to you about this! You can figure the rest out for yourself. And Tony? If you tell Ziva about this conversation, I promise I will infect your home pc with a virus the likes of which has not been seen by man."

"Fine. But you'd better get in the car anyway, McGee. Unless you want Gibbs to give you a head-smack so hard that your face LITERALLY EXPLODES."

McGee didn't bother explaining that such a thing would not be physically possible. Knowing Gibbs, if he got angry enough, physics could potentially be defied. Ok so maybe not but head-smacks really hurt.

"Fine. Let's go. And maybe on the way you can think really, really hard and realize that you suck at perceiving subtlety when it comes to women. Just a suggestion."

"We'll see how perceptive I am, McGee…just wait 'til we get back to the office. No more innuendo, no lewd suggestions, and no sarcasm for once. Let's see how she responds to _that_."

"That's great Tony but are you planning on actually getting us to the crime scene or not?"

Tony started up the car, his mind racing with the new information he'd been given. He'd scarcely dared to imagine that Ziva had real feelings for him. He suddenly found himself grinning. Today might actually turn out to be a decent one after all.


	4. Chapter 4

"What, may I ask, are you staring at Tony?"

"MMM? What's that? Oh, I've just been checking for responses to the bolo, waiting for any new info. Sorry if I was spacing out."

Tony smiled at her briefly before returning to his computer screen, deadly serious, scrolling through the information pertaining to the case.

Ziva looked slightly taken aback by his seriousness. His usual response would have included a suggestive leer. He probably would have insisted that he hadn't been paying attention to her at all, but that he'd be happy to fix that if she was interested.

Tony sighed quietly. Sure, he'd been staring at her. He always ended up staring at her, and he knew he was throwing Ziva off guard with this disinterested, business-like behavior. She might be assuming that he didn't want E.J. to overhear them bantering as they usually did, but realistically, he wasn't worried about that whatsoever.

McGee had been absolutely right about his motivation for sleeping with her. It was ego. He had already taken her aside after returning to the office to explain that he wasn't looking for anything serious, and that he was sorry for using her the way he had.

E.J. had actually laughed.

"We just met a couple days ago, and you think I was really expecting some sort of relationship to develop from _this_? You were hot, I was interested, and to be honest, with the stress of having to make such a huge move, I was just looking to blow off a little steam. I probably used you more than you used me, so really, you have nothing to feel guilty about it. And I have absolutely no problem with us being friends at work. Capiche?"

Tony had been stunned to silence for a few seconds.

"Haha, WOW. Why can't all women be like you? Seriously…thanks for not making me feel like an asshole. And yeah, friends sounds like a plan."

They had smiled at each other and ended the conversation on that note, cementing his night with E.J. as one of his least regrettable one night stands. That is, before he took Ziva's opinion into account.

After careful consideration, Tony was willing to acknowledge that maybe, just maybe, Ziva was interested in him. She could certainly keep up with him when it came to suggestive dialogue. She'd actually taken it to the point that he had to back down for fear of embarrassing himself. The last thing he wanted was to get an erection at a crime scene. Gibbs probably wouldn't even head-smack him. He'd jump straight to punching Tony in the gut.

Tony needed a plan. Most importantly, he needed to ensure that Ziva still had at least a nominal amount of respect for him. After that, he needed a way to clarify a few things. For instance, when they were in the elevator that time, and she said she was sick of pretending…had he completely misinterpreted the subject of the conversation?

He knew he could be dense sometimes, McGee had also been right about that. He would be furious with himself if his lack of perception had ruined an opportunity to establish the kind of relationship he'd fantasized about having with Ziva for years.

"You're staring again!"

"I'm sorry! Really, I'm just spacing out. I think it's because I haven't had my caffeine fix yet. Do you wanna hop out with me for a coffee run? We'll get any bolo updates as email anyway. We aren't exactly getting anything done just sitting here."

Ziva shrugged, acknowledging that he had a valid point. To be honest, she didn't really feel like being around Tony right now. However, her motto was generally that you should face your fears. Or in this case, your heartbreak.

"That is a good idea. I am also feeling the need for a boost. We just better make sure we pick up a refill for Gibbs. Come on, let's go."

Tony grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevator alongside her. Once inside, he punched the button for ground level. He waited until it had been moving for a few seconds before having a sudden stroke of genius. He needed to explain some things…and he needed some pretty important questions answered.

SMACK.

"Tony! What the hell are you doing!"

-TBC, obviously. Also, please review? Constructive criticism is appreciated but praise is just fantastic. I am also now available as a beta, if anyone is in need. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

*Sorry this took so long. I've been babysitting my parents' cats while they're on vacation. Priorities, and all.

Tony stood resolutely, his hand still pressed against the emergency stop button that he had just decided to hit a moment ago.

"I am being serious. Tony. Make the elevator move."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Ziva. Not until I get the truth."

"What 'truth' are you talking about? I do not have time for this, I thought we were going to get a coffee and now you are…holding me hostage. This is ridiculous! I should hurt you."

"Sure, *I***** deserve to get hurt, but you're the one going around, pretending to have a boyfriend! What was that all about? Did you get off on watching my skin crawl every time you brought up your latest trip or fun activity enjoyed together? Was it worth tricking everybody, just so you could watch me get all wound up? Got any answers, Ziva?"

As he was speaking, he realized just how upset he was about the fact that she could mislead him so carelessly, for her own amusement. To think that he'd gotten so involved with imagining what her boyfriend was like! Wondering how Ray could be good enough for her, and what he had that Tony didn't…and of course, 'knowing' that she was regularly sleeping with some guy he'd never even met. That had always been his least favorite part.

He had been staring at Ziva's face as he finished speaking, waiting for a look of consternation to appear. When it didn't, and she continued to stare back at him indignantly, he opened his mouth to start in on her again. She immediately cut him off.

"Did you sleep with E.J. because you thought I was with Ray? Because if you would like to compare childish behavior, I think the winner would be pretty obvious Tony."

"Honestly Ziva? Thinking you had a boyfriend? Yeah. It made sleeping with her easier. You know, I had just started taking our daily banter to be more friendly, even…I don't know. That is, until Ray came along. And I started picking everything apart, and assuming that I had been completely off base in thinking that anything had changed. I felt like shit. Feeling that way often makes me do something stupid in an attempt to get my self-esteem back. I'll be the first person - after you - to acknowledge that I'm not perfect. I know why I did what I did, and that it was a mistake. But Ziva…I still would simply love to hear why you pretended Ray was your boyfriend."

He smiled at her slightly, somewhat satisfied at the look of humility on her face. He had explained himself, and now he certainly felt like he deserved the same courtesy from her.

She had to think for a minute about exactly what needed to be said. Should she tell him everything? If she did, there would be no turning back. It would either be reciprocated or not, she would either be traumatized or elated. She never had been a fan of overwhelming emotion in the workplace.

"It was like a practical joke at first, and I only planned on letting you believe I was in a relationship for a couple of weeks. But it made me feel special in a way, to watch you react the way you did. I admit that it was selfish of me. I should not have misled you, and everyone else. I…I apologize, Tony."

She pressed her lips together, trying not to say more, although she actually wanted to tell him so many things. She hoped he couldn't simply read it in her eyes. At the same time, she desperately wished it could be that simple.

Tony looked at her hair. It was down today, beautifully flowing across her shoulders. He looked at her widow's peak, a feature no other woman he knew possessed. He dropped his gaze to her eyes, and stopped there. She was electrifying and he needed her. He knew in that instant that he absolutely, one hundred percent could not leave this elevator without letting her know that.

"You drive me crazy. You know that? It really isn't even fair."

"What? What do you mean? Was my apology not good enough?"

"Apology accepted, Ziva. I just don't understand how you could leave it at that."

Ziva could now feel the heat coming off Tony's body. He had gradually been moving closer to her since the elevator had stopped. She needed to think about what they were discussing. His proximity to her body made rational thought all but impossible.

"I do not understand what you are talking about, Tony."

"Of course you do. Just like you understood what pretending to have a boyfriend would do to me. It drove me crazy with jealousy. You never seem surprised by that fact, so you must realize how I feel about you. Dammit, Ziva…"

His eyes looked like they were about to catch on fire, the way he was looking at her now. His eyes raked over her face, down her hair to her chest, across her narrow waist, and back up to her eyes again.

Her heart was beating faster than it did when she engaged in hand-to-hand combat. She could feel her pulse at the intersection of her legs. The way he was talking to her now!

_Please_ she wished. _Please let this not just be a dream I'm having, passed out at my desk. _

She was about to pinch herself, just to make sure.

Luckily, he saved her the trouble.

*Tbc! and thanks for reading :D


	6. Chapter 6

I truly apologize for how long this chapter took to post. One more on the way, and I promise not to be so lazy next time!

* * *

Tony abruptly lifted his hand and swept her hair back. She had let if fall almost entirely across her face, as she tended to do when uncomfortable during a conversation. He had always noticed, and figured it was a subconscious defense mechanism. Right now, it wasn't working for him. He had never needed to read her face as well as he did in this moment.

His right hand suddenly snaked around her waist to her back. He pulled her body roughly against his, leaving no space between them. Her eyes widened with surprise, and of course, she could never help the way her pupils dilated when in such close quarters with him.

His personality necessitated that he smirk in satisfaction at the response he was eliciting from her. Fortunately, she hadn't noticed. Her gaze seemed to be fixed on the wisps of chest hair peeking out from the top of his button-down shirt. Her eyes were half-lidded, and he watched her mouth open slightly as she let her mind wander. Her mouth made a soft, almost inaudible noise as it opened. For some reason it made his cock instantly spring up, fully erect.

He had a split-second thought about how Gibbs wouldn't exactly be a proponent of what he was about to do. But then Ziva pushed her hips even further into him, and let her forehead gently rub along his neck. He let his eyes close for a moment, enjoying that new sensation, before lifting her chin with his finger and moving back to look into her eyes.

"I'm pretty sick of pretending too."

Her eyes grew in recognition, shocked that he had ever come to understand the true meaning of the statement she had made, so long ago now, in the same elevator. She didn't want to think about that day and how terrified she had been, watching him go down like a sack of bricks…but he knew now what she had meant. That she was sick of pretending not to have the kind of feelings for him that drove her crazy enough to disobey a direct order and beat the living shit out of anyone who hurt him. Sick of pretending not to love him.

"So I'm stopping."

He lifted her chin and took her lips with a searing kiss, possessive and insistent. He had desperately longed to feel this sensation again ever since their undercover assignment that had required such intimacy. Now that it was real, between them…he was going to show her just how much he truly needed her. How desperately he loved her.

She responded to his kiss fervently, finding pleasure in his warmth and passion. It felt so incredible to finally be in his embrace and acknowledge the truth of what she wanted from him. She opened her mouth more fully and let her tongue touch his, swirling around it, making him groan with pleasure. She used her lips to pull his tongue into her mouth and began to firmly suck on it. It proved to be too much for him to handle, and he quickly pulled back, chuckling and shaking his head.

"You must want this to be over entirely too soon, or you just have no idea what that feels like for a guy."

"I just became a little overzealous, is all. I believe I can guess what that might feel like, though."

She smiled at him and raised her eyebrows, trailing a finger from the collar of his shirt down to the fly of his pants. She felt his erection and pressed her palm against it firmly. He made kind of a funny noise, at least to her. Like a sigh and a grunt combined. She felt his cock stiffen further beneath her hand and she breathed into his ear before taking the lobe into her mouth and suckling it gently.

"God, Ziva…if you don't cut it out you aren't going to end up very satisfied in all this."

"Do not be goofy, Tony! I have no intention of finishing anything right now. After all, we are at work, and we have been in the elevator for six minutes and thirty-seven seconds. We can expect someone to be interrupting us pretty soon."

Tony's expression of delight suddenly deflated.

"Whaaa…you wanna just go back to work now? You expect me to just do that? LIKE THIS!"

He gestured with his head down towards his other head, which was making an absurdly obvious tent in his pants.

"Come on, Tony…you can handle a little pressure. Besides, it does not appear that we will be working late tonight. Quitting time is in less than three hours. Do you think you will be able to wait that long for me?"

She grinned at him, tantalizingly, but considering his current state he also viewed it as being somewhat sadistic. He was now anticipating an excruciating case of blue balls for the next three hours.

She reached up and pulled his face down to hers, giving him a soft, prolonged kiss on the lips. When she finally pulled away, she looked just as reluctant to break up their impromptu interlude as he did. She mentally head-slapped herself before her determination faltered. After all, it wouldn't really be good for either of them to be caught doing any of the things she wanted to be doing with him right now.

"Be at my place no later than twenty minutes after Gibbs cuts us loose. And Tony? I promise to make the wait worthwhile."

She gave him one last flirtatious smile, and then, SMACK! She hit the button, and they were moving again.

Tony could only stand in concentration…gathering as much movie trivia in his head as he could possibly focus on to get through the next few hours of his life. Thankfully, he knew Ziva to be a woman of her word. And he had every intention of making the wait just as worthwhile for her.


	7. Chapter 7

I wrote these last three chapters all at once. Not sure who I was kidding, thinking I had only 1 left, but if I were you I would probably read them all at once...thanks, and again, reviews are appreciated! 3

* * *

Ziva was just finishing drying her hair when she heard the doorbell ring. She felt her stomach suddenly seize up with anticipation. This was something she had never really expected to happen, and despite her regularly poised and professional demeanor, she was genuinely nervous to finally be with Tony. She took a deep breath to steel herself before approaching the door and pulling it open. Tony's face greeted her with an apprehensive smile.

"I know I'm a little late, I got here as quickly as I could but you know with the rush hour traffic and the fact that…"

"Bikes, Tony, can you please just come inside?"

"Hmm? Oh."

Tony glanced around, seemingly surprised to find himself still standing outside her residence. He quickly coughed to clear his throat and stepped inside. He suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious.

"Tony. Relax."

"I'm relaxed. Super relaxed. Maybe a little smelly…a little hungry, too. Didn't exactly have time to shower or grab a snack or anything."

Ziva rolled her eyes at him playfully, and started a slow, sauntering approach towards him.

"In the elevator you seemed pretty eager, Tony…what happened, did you forget what I asked you over for?"

She raised an eyebrow at him as he started to smile, obviously reminiscing about the day's previous interaction.

"I suppose I will simply have to remind you."

She was only a couple of feet away from him now, and he watched as she gripped the tie holding her long satin robe together. She made one quick tug at the bow and rolled her shoulders back to drop the robe to the floor, suddenly revealing the view which she had been concealing.

His eyes struggled to keep up with everything he was tasking them to absorb. He could only stand there speechless, mouth agape, as he stared at the vision of erotic beauty presenting herself to him.

She wore a white lace, plunging push-up bra that pressed her beautifully tanned breasts together in a seemingly magical way. He really, really wanted to touch them. But then his brain forced his eyes downward, and he took in the smooth, taut stomach that led to her matching piece of lingerie. They were also white lace, the kind of snug-fitting, low-cut panties that he believed he had heard referred to as boy shorts.

Ziva had been watching his expression as his eyes raked greedily over her body, and she felt her nipples harden in arousal at the obvious lust he was feeling for her. It was especially obvious because of the giant bulge that had been steadily growing in his pants. She also noticed him pause slightly at her midsection to admire the view, so she thought she would treat him to the full one. She was suddenly grateful for her dancing experience as she planted the ball of one high-heeled foot and made a perfect 180-degree spin, exposing her backside to him.

Tony made two noises. The first sounded like a dry click from the back of his throat, and the second was a very definite, "Haaawww…"

The high-heels she was wearing made the pert roundness of her ass even more pronounced, and she had specifically picked out this lingerie because the hipster panties only covered the top two-thirds of her ass cheeks. His cock literally ached as he stared greedily at her luscious ass and he had to struggle not to salivate with anticipation as he approached her.

She spun around suddenly and placed her palm on his chest.

"You said you had not showered since work, yes?"

"Uh, yeah but uh…"

"Really. Tony. You cannot expect me to be intimate with you if you are still covered in Caf-Pow!. So, I guess we will simply have to get you clean. Come with me."

She smiled at him, eyes full of mischief, as she took his hand and led him down the hallway. They reached the bathroom and she bent over to turn on the faucet. He really couldn't help but take advantage of her position to press himself against her glorious backside. She gasped in surprise and pleasure at the feel of how big he actually was. She turned around and held up her finger to scold him.

"I think that you had better strip, Tony, unless you want your suit to be a totally tossed cause. "


	8. Chapter 8

He had to stifle a chuckle at the way she had screwed up the common phrase. Over time, he'd gone from being annoyed by her confusion over colloquialisms to viewing it as an adorable quirk.

"That's 'lost cause', Ziva." He said as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped his shoes off.

"Ah. 'Tossed' does not also…?"

She had trailed off as he had come to removing his pants. His engorged cock stood proudly, jutting out of his boxers and seeming to invite her to reach out and stroke it. He threw his shirt into the corner of the bathroom and pulled his boxers down, finally exposing himself fully to her. She smiled indulgently, looking forward to what was coming next.

"Water's ready, Tony!"

She kicked off her heels before grabbing his hand and pulled him into the shower with her, still wearing her lingerie. He grinned at her and laughed, shaking his head in surprise at her impetuousness. He loved seeing this rarely exhibited side of Ziva, uninhibited and joyful.

She ran her fingers through his hair and watched the beads of water roll down his well-toned chest. She pushed her body against his, eager to feel his wet skin against hers. He couldn't resist her any longer. He cupped her face gently in his hand and leaned down to kiss her. She opened up to him and eagerly deepened the kiss, wrapping her right leg around his waist and rubbing herself against his impressive manhood. Tony groaned his appreciation and cupped her ass firmly in his hand, enjoying the way the rough, wet lace felt in contrast to her smooth skin.

Ziva reluctantly lowered her leg and broke their embrace to grab her creamy oil body wash and loofah. She made plenty of lather before beginning to wash Tony's body, starting with the taught muscles of his upper back and working her way downwards. She paid extra attention to his backside, prompting him to grin and turn around.

"I seem to remember you referring to my ass as being too hairy at a certain point."

She grinned back at him before bringing the loofah around to his front and running it slowly up and down his shaft.

"I was lying."

She replaced the loofah with her free hand and began to stroke him, eliciting a moan of pleasure. She stood up on her tip-toes to kiss him, teasing his tongue as she increased the tempo of her stroking. He slipped his hand down the front of her panties and felt her soft hair, his brain going fuzzy as it acknowledged just how close he was to the center of her. He lowered his hand further and finally, his fingers made contact with her slit.

Ziva cried out softly into his mouth at the sudden sensation of his fingers touching her. She dropped the loofah and grabbed his hand, pushing it harder against her. He found her clit with his thumb and began to gently rub it, continuing to run his fingers along her entrance. She sighed into his mouth and tightened her grip on his rock-hard cock, eager to feel even more of him.

Finally, Tony let one of his fingers slip inside of her. Ziva threw her head back, grinding herself against his hand, feeling herself on the verge of orgasm. She realized that if she wanted to truly feel him inside of her before that happened, she better stop this incredible foreplay lest it become the main event.

She broke free from their deliciously long kiss and removed her hand from his penis, prompting him to give her a curious look.

"I think that we had better move to the bedroom…you are now clean enough, and we ran out of hot water five minutes ago."

He made an effort to refocus on his surroundings and realized that she was right. The water was an uncomfortably chilly temperature. He smiled wanly to himself. _Gee…funny how I didn't notice that before._

She turned off the shower and grabbed a couple of towels, turning to him with the bigger and fluffier one. He used it to quickly dry himself off as he watched her do the same, admiring the curves of her back, her calves, her breasts…pretty much everything.

He ached to be inside her, and when she glanced at his face as she swiped the towel across her thigh, she could see the raw hunger in his eyes.

She couldn't bear to wait another second. She threw her towel aside and pulled him towards her.

"Take me, Tony. My bedroom. Now."


	9. Chapter 9

She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up against him, wrapping both legs around his waist so that he could carry her while she gently nipped and licked along his ear.

He waddled the few feet to her bedroom, grateful that he had started going to the gym more frequently over the last few months. His arms were strong enough to lift her fully off of him and place her in the center of her bed. He crawled up on top of her, thrilled to see that her eyes reflected his fiery desire.

Her olive-toned skin seemed to shimmer in the dim light coming in through the hallway, and made the bright whiteness of her lingerie stand out even more. He didn't even know how to tell her how beautiful she really was.

"You're amazing, Ziva."

He supported himself on one elbow and touched her face gently with his hand, then pushed her hair back away from her eyes. He needed to make sure she could see how serious he was when he said what he had to say, and he needed to say it before they took this any further.

"I think you're perfect, Ziva. Well, I don't think, I know. And it doesn't matter if you never get an American phrase right for the rest of your life, or you've never seen a James Cagne movie, or that you could kick my ass in a bar fight. You're always going to be the most incredible, beautiful woman I've ever met. And I love you. I, uh…just thought you should know that."

Ziva had been staring at him as he spoke, feeling a lump grow in her throat and tears form in her eyes. She had never thought in a million years that he would every say anything like that to her. She was almost too overwhelmed to respond, but then she found her voice.

"I love you too, Tony!" She held back a delirious sob as she grabbed his face and pulled him down to her, kissing him on the lips with more passion than she had ever kissed another man.

Their kiss quickly turned demanding, and she let her hands wander over his naked skin, desperate to feel more of him. She suddenly pushed him back and sat up, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. She slipped it off her shoulders and dropped it next to the bed. Her bare breasts were finally revealed, and Tony's eyes could only be described as googly. She smiled tauntingly at him and raised her hips up off the bed inviting him to pull off her final piece of clothing.

He didn't need a written invitation. He deftly pulled her panties down and off her body, leaving her flawless body completely exposed to him. He sighed in admiration.

He leaned down to kiss her breasts, then began to lick her left nipple while he gently twisted the right between his fingers. She hissed at the sensation and arched her back, prompting him to close his mouth around her nipple and suck lightly on it.

He scooted up further on the bed, until his mouth was level with her neck, and felt the tip of his cock make contact with her pussy slit. She felt so incredibly hot and slick that he nearly lost control and began to thrust into her wildly, but he willed himself to calm down and pay attention to her needs.

Luckily for him, her needs coincided perfectly with his.

She rubbed herself up and down his long, thick shaft, becoming more and more turned on as the fat tip of his cock made contact with her clit. She tortured herself this way for as long as she could before finally grabbing his ass and pulling him into her, crying out as his enormous cock filled her completely.

He felt so snug and deep inside of her that he was hesitant to move for fear of hurting her. But then she swung her legs up and over his shoulders, automatically forcing him even deeper into her. He began to thrust gently into her, eliciting small cries of pleasure from her. She arched her back and let her mind go, enjoying how tightly he fit inside of her and how deeply he was fucking her before she remembered that she had looked up ideas on the internet earlier for a reason.

His eyes were closed, evidently in concentration. She figured he was probably trying pretty hard not to cum already, and she was just about to make that a much more challenging endeavor.

She suddenly lowered her right leg off his shoulder, prompting him to open his eyes. He smiled hazily at her, and she smiled saucily back at him as she nudged his left leg with her right. He got the point and raised his knee off the bed, providing room for her to scoot her right leg underneath. She spun her entire body slightly to the right, putting herself in the best position to feel his cock as deeply as possible.

He gasped as he felt her become even tighter around him, and she began to scream loudly with each thrust, as he was now hitting her G-spot with every one. She reached down and began massaging her clit, feeling herself nearing orgasm.

"God, Ziva, I'm gonna cum if we don't switch positions here…"

"I am not moving, Tony, and I am just as ready as you are."

She pulled his face down to hers for an urgent kiss, sucking on his tongue to match each of his thrusts.

She was right on the verge, and she pressed down more firmly on her clit just as he reached up with one palm to squeeze her breast.

She screamed in sheer, uncontrolled ecstasy as wave after wave of her orgasm crashed over her, making her pulse and contract around him. That added pressure also put him over the edge and he cried out as he came inside of her, continuing to thrust until he was completely spent.

He rolled them over so that she was on top of him, worried that he might collapse on top of her from exhaustion.

"That. Was. Amazing. And wow…you weren't kidding."

"Kidding? About what, Tony?"

He smiled lazily at her.

"You really are a screamer."

She laughed and punched him gently on the arm before kissing him softly.

"I love you, Tony. Now shut up and go to sleep."

Tony grinned and held her tightly to him, already on his way to the most peaceful sleep he'd ever had.


End file.
